


Childish

by StutteryPrince



Series: Michael and Squip - Stuck Together [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: squip is childish without his power over others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Squip gets homesick and throws a childish fit about it, leaving Michael to calm him down.





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna understand what's going on, you gotta go here: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com/

Michael had been at his desk, scribbling numbers onto a pad before typing whatever answer he got into the box on his computer and moving onto the question, when he noticed Squip moving slowly around the room. He wasn’t touching anything for once, simply looking around and rubbing his arm with a sullen and forlorn look on his face. Swiveling around to face him instead of simply looking over his shoulder, noticing how he looked like a kid whose mother had lost them at the store.

 

“You okay, buddy?”

 

Squip jumped and looked up at Michael before his hands came back up to hold both his arms near the shoulder. He looked around again before deciding the floor was what he wanted to focus on, his face completely hidden.

 

“I wanna go home…”

 

Michael’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his pencil, sputtering and coughing as he hacked the thing back up. He held his neck for a moment, staring at the ground and whispering about he almost died before he looked back up at Squip, who either hadn’t noticed him choking or didn’t care. Michael set the pencil aside and stood up, but he didn’t move away from his desk.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I…,” Squip’s head shifted back and forth as his shoulder grew a bit more tense. “I wanna go back to Jeremy’s house…”

 

Michael wondered if Squip could feel his shock as he registered the words.

 

“I’m sorry, Squip. It’s too late for me to go to Jer’s.”

 

“No!” Squip threw his hands down, stomping. He repeated this action again and again as he continued to rant. “I don’t just wanna go to Jeremy’s house! I wanna go back to  _ his  _ head! I wanna go back to using  _ his _ phone and computer! I wanna go back to picking out  _ his _ clothes for the day! I wanna go back to him teaching me how to cook things and letting me read cool books! I wanna go home! This isn’t home! I wanna go back to Jer’s!”

 

Squip finally stopped stomping, looking up at Michael with tears in his angered eyes, crossing his arms and pouting. Michael stared at him for a bit before it finally clicked.

 

_ “Just be careful, Michael. After he found out he can’t do a lot anymore, he’s been kinda...childish. I think it’s because he feels powerless.” _ Michael had remembered Jeremy telling him when Squip wasn’t fully paying attention.

 

_ Okay, Mell. It’s just like your little cousin's birthday party. She lost her shit and they sent you in. Just do that again and you should be fine! I hope. _

 

Michael took a deep breath before walking over to Squip, who turned away from him sharply. He wiped furiously at his eyes, sniffling and clearly trying desperately to hide his tears.

 

“What do you want,” he mumbled, refusing to look at him.

 

Michael sighed heavily through his nose, trying to stay calm. Now was not a time to argue with this giant tictac manbaby.

 

“Squip. Squip, buddy look at me.” When Squip didn’t comply, Michael set his hand on his shoulder. “Please.”

 

Slowly, Squip looked at Michael over his shoulder, arms still crossed tightly over his chest.

 

“I know you don’t like it here, but this is where you have to stay for a while, okay? Everyone is trying so hard to get you back in Jeremy’s head and you just have to believe in them!”

 

Michael smiled warmly as Squip turned to him a bit more, relaxing the tension in his shoulders a little, but keeping the pout.

 

“Listen, how about this? Since you’re feeling homesick, I’ll ask to spend the night at Jeremy’s tomorrow.” Michael couldn’t stop a wide smile when Squip turned to him fully, his eyes sparkling with both tears and intrigue. “But you have to spend tonight here, okay? It’s just one more night before you get to go home for a little while. Can you do that for me, buddy?”

 

Squip nodded a little, looking away from Michael as he wiped at his eyes some more. Michael held his arms open and Squip trudged toward him, the two wrapping their arms around each other as Michael rubbed the Squip’s back.

 

“You wanna go into shutdown for a while, buddy?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Michael shut his eyes and focused on one word until he felt like he was hugging air more than usual. Opening his eyes, he found his room empty and a very quiet beeping in the back of his mind.

 

“Sleep tight, buddy. I’ll get’cha home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna understand what's going on, you gotta go here: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com/


End file.
